


Patorare

by EchidnaAnon



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchidnaAnon/pseuds/EchidnaAnon
Summary: Remember, husbands who love their monster girls don't let strange monster girls pat their heads
Kudos: 2





	Patorare

When you think things are dull  
She’s massaging his skull  
Paaaatorare~

When you pat him and then  
It's her face in his head  
Paaaatorare~

When she's stroking his mane  
Causing you lots of pain  
Paaaatorare~

When he’s pat by four girls  
And your fingernails curl  
Paaaatorare~

When he's on the school roof  
Getting groomed by some doof  
Paaaatorare~

When the bitch doesn’t care  
Runs her hand through his hair  
Paaaatorare~

When you're home all alone  
His head moves on its own  
Paaaatorare~

When she pats his sweet head  
And you want her ass dead  
Paaaaaaatoraaaaareeeeeee~


End file.
